Holmes MD
by lori777
Summary: Una extraña parodia del programa House MD con los personajes de Kuroshitsuji. ¡ Disfrútenlo! Yaoi/BL-Shonen ai. SebasCiel


**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Sebastián x Ciel. Parodia.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. El apellido de Sebastián es Holmes.**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews :P**

**Holmes MD**

¡Bienvenidos! Este es el hospital más interesante que pueden encontrar.

**Protagonistas:**

Sebastian Michaellis como Sebastian Holmes MD

Bard como El encargado de Urgencias (o emergencias)

Finnian como el interno torpe pero alegre

Maylene como la interna mucho más torpe pero igual de alegre

Tanaka-san como El director en jefe del hospital

Ciel Phamtonhive como el enfermo

**Apariciones especiales**

Grell Sutcliff como el enfermero molesto "DEATH"

Madame Red como un cuerpo en la Morgue

_Undertaker_ como el Médico Forense

Elizabeth Middleford como la prometida del enfermo

_Hoy presentamos_

"_El accidente del enfermo"_

Ciel Phantomhive se sentía muy enfermo, tuvo un terrible accidente, su prometida lo tiro por las escaleras, pero en realidad, si fue un accidente. Ella se emocionó al verlo después de cinco minutos de no haberlo visto antes y se lanzó contra él pero no se dio cuenta que estaba al pie de la escalera. Ciel cayó rodando cinco pisos abajo (es su culpa por tener una mansión muy grande).

El hospital tuvo un tránsito tranquilo, nada de gravedad ha ocurrido en todo el día, pero esa situación cambió cuando el doctor en jefe Tanaka entró a la oficina del doctor Holmes. Tanaka es un hombre mayor y tranquilo con mucha experiencia en el campo de la medicina, en cambio Holmes es un médico poco ortodoxo que gusta de hacer sufrir a sus pacientes.

—¿Qué deseas Tanaka?—pregunto Holmes molesto.

—_Ho ho ho_—ordenó Tanaka, Holmes frunció el ceño.

—Huesos rotos en emergencia no es mi campo…lo sabes—se defendió Holmes.

—_Ho ho ho_— dijo Tanaka molesto.

—Que si no hago mis horas de clínica tendré que atender el caso…—repitió Holmes incrédulo, —Tú ganas, iré con los huesos rotos… lo que sea para mantenerme lejos de la clínica—.

—_Ho ho ho_—agradeció Tanaka.

—Si, como digas—respondió Holmes indiferente.

El caso que Tanaka le dio a Holmes es el accidente Phamtonhive, parece que el director no esta muy convencido de las causas por las cuales Ciel se lastimo. Holmes camino hasta emergencias donde encontró todo un circo alrededor del niño. Finnian y Maylene intentaban vendar su brazo roto, el pobre niño estaba quedando como una momia.

—_Hola_ _compañeros_—dijo una voz espectral.

—¿_Undertaker_? ¿Qué haces acá arriba?—pregunto Bard molesto de ver a esa alimaña.

—He oído de un niño que murió en un accidente con muchos huesos rotos—explico _Undertaker_, Bard rodó los ojos. — ¡Oh! Veo que prepararon el cuerpo por mí, al estilo antiguo—dijo mirando a un ciel inconciente por el dolor y envuelto en vendas.

—¡Finnian! ¡Maylene! ¡¿Qué rayos le han hecho al paciente?—exclamo Bard en voz alta, en un hospital no se debe gritar.

Los dos torpes internos temblaron con el grito de su jefe, y temieron aún más cuando vieron a Holmes. Ciel estaba seguía inconciente, sufrió mucho dolor mientras Finnian y Maylene trataron de vendarlo, a pesar de los gritos del niño, los internos no se detuvieron.

—Mira el desastre que provocan, primero que nada, largo de aquí _Undertaker_ el niño sigue vivo (hasta ahora) —el médico forense se fue de ahí algo decepcionado, —segundo, Maylene y Finnian vayan a atender a otros pacientes…—los jovencitos salieron corriendo de ahí, —y tercero, Bard a ver cuando controlas a ese par de torpes—indico Holmes, Bard desvió la mirada.

El paciente es un niño de alrededor 12 años, cabello negro, tez blanca, un chico promedio pero muy hermoso. No es normal que Holmes se interese tanto en un paciente pero el pequeño niño era una belleza. Sus hermosos labios color durazno, algo inmaduro pero delicioso.

—¡Ah! Pero si parece que Sebas-chi* quiere comerse al paciente—dijo una voz melosa, entre femenina y masculina.

—Grell…—exclamo Holmes con una venita de odio en su frente.

—Jejeje si el mismo, Grell el enfermero, _death_ —dijo con una pose sumamente extraña.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! Vayan a poner "gorro" a otro lado—exclamo Bard molesto.

[*Es una manera más infantil de decir "chan". "Gorro" se refiere a molestar, hacer escándalo.]

Sebastian frunció el ceño, suspiró y más calmado ordeno a Grell llevar al paciente a un cuarto del hospital, era mejor tenerlo alejado de Urgencias. Aunque Grell es odiado por Holmes, es el mejor en su trabajo, superior al desempeño de los enfermeros en urgencias. Ciel aún estaba inconciente cuando fue cambiado a una habitación privada dentro del hospital. Grell se encargo de vendar correctamente sus heridas, por suerte, los "mocosos" de urgencias no hicieron más daño. Cuando Grell termino de arreglar al enfermo, Holmes apareció en la habitación.

Grell se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa picarona, bueno en realidad Holmes lo corrió, pero igual el pelirrojo estaba seguro que algo "extraño" iba a pasar entre médico y paciente. Holmes tomo una silla y comenzó a vigilar al paciente. Ciel despertó después de un buen rato, su visión no era completa y sentía dolor en gran parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto el pequeño algo incomodo.

—Estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente…—dijo Holmes desde su silla.

El niño se miró el yeso del brazo, y con su otra mano pudo sentir las vendas de su rostro y cabeza. El pequeño se quedo en silencio por un momento reflexionando, tratando de recordar que había ocurrido exactamente con su persona, pero por más que pensó no logró recordar nada.

—No recuerdo "el accidente"…—dijo Ciel inquieto.

—Debe ser el golpe en la cabeza… —dijo Holmes acercándose a la cama, y colocando su mano suavemente sobre la nuca del pequeño. —…o quizá porque el evento fue traumático para ti—agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No conozco a nadie que me quiera hacer daño…—murmuró Ciel algo triste.

Holmes se conmovió ante aquella mirada triste del pequeño, y por un momento olvidó que estaba en el hospital y que ese niño era su paciente, un menor de edad. El mayor se acomodó sobre la cama de Ciel, el pequeño levantó la mirada, los ojos de Holmes se encontraron con los de Ciel, tan grandes, hermosos y radiantes. Todo era perfecto hasta que una voz chillona resonó por la habitación.

—¡Wah! ¡Ciel! ¡Perdóname!—decía la persona que los interrumpió, era nada ni nada menos que Elizabeth Middleford, la futura prometida de Ciel.

De nueva cuenta sin contar mucho los sentimientos de Ciel, la pequeña niña rubia se lanzó sobre el herido, de la boca de Ciel salió un quejido que para los oídos de Holmes fue hermoso, entonces se encontró pensando en provocar en ese niño más sonidos como ese.

—Li…zzie—dijo Ciel con dificultad, pues le faltaba el aire. Entonces en un movimiento dramático ella se alejo de él. —¿Por qué te disculpas Lizzie?—pregunto el pequeño, entonces ella lo miró.

—Tu accidente… yo…—intentó confesar la pequeña. —¡Fue mi culpa!—gritó la pequeña. Ciel enmudeció.

—Entonces lo entiendo, el pequeño Ciel es un niño muy enfermizo, siempre lo ha sido, y cuando te dijeron que debías ser su esposa en un futuro pensaste en el dinero y en deshacerte de él… entonces aprovechaste su debilidad y adelantaste el proceso y lo tiraste por las escaleras pensando que moriría pero no fue así…—dijo Holmes con una pose dectectivesca.

—_Ho ho ho_ —interrumpió el director Tanaka.

—Tiene razón viejo, esa historia es muy complicada—exclamo Grell que venía acompañando al director.

—Es mentira… Yo sólo estaba preocupada por Ciel, porque siempre se ve tan solo, por eso quería animarlo pero el no tuvo fuerzas para sostenerme y rodó escaleras abajo, esa es la verdad—dijo Elizabeth muy decidida.

—Te creo…—murmuró Ciel, Elizabeth se giró a verlo, el pequeño niño sonreía.

La pequeña rubia se desmayó de la emoción, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el rostro de su amado iluminado con una sonrisa, y ese gesto es hermoso en el rostro de su niño. Grell hizo su trabajo enseguida y retiró el cuerpo inconciente de la niña a otra habitación acompañado por Tanaka-san. Holmes sonrió maliciosamente, ahora estaba sólo con ese pequeño.

—Interesante actuación la de hace un momento, con esa sonrisa—dijo Holmes engreído.

—Usted no me conoce—replicó Ciel molesto, no le gustaba las personas que podían ver a través de su coraza.

—¡Vaya! Tus mejillas están rojas, me pregunto si tendrás fiebre por los golpes…—exclamo de pronto Holmes asumiendo su rol de médico.

Holmes no estaba equivocado, por sus lesiones Ciel comenzó a presentar un poco de fiebre, pero nada de gravedad. Holmes salió de la habitación para traer algunas compresas frías para su paciente. Ciel estaba conciente, pudo sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar.

—Necesito que te desnudes…—indicó el joven médico, como respuesta recibió una almohada-misil. —Tengo que colocarte las compresas frías directamente en la piel—explicó sin perder la calma y recogiendo la almohada.

Algo nervioso, Ciel obedeció a su médico y con su torpe mano descubrió su torso, era tan delgado y pequeño. Holmes tenía la misma mirada de antes, seria, al niño le incomodaba esa forma de observar a las personas. Holmes colocó la compresa fría en el costado de Ciel, justo donde tenía un enorme moretón.

—¡Ah!—exclamo Ciel, —me duele, además… esa cosa… está fría—agregó molesto. Holmes sonrió con malicia.

Holmes recostó a Ciel con el torso descubierto, y coloco todas las compresas en las heridas más severas, incluso en las piernas, que ya estaban descubiertas gracias a la bata de hospital. Ciel aún tenía las mejillas teñidas de durazno, era vergonzosa su situación, Holmes sonreía. El perverso y demoníaco doctor se acerco a Ciel y le susurró a su oído.

—Si tienes frío, no te preocupes, yo te daré calor… —susurró melosamente.

—¿De verdad?—exclamo el pequeño temblando (por el frío).

—Por supuesto—dijo tomando un mechón de cabello que descansaba en el rostro del niño.

Holmes estaba a punto de tomar su última y quizá única oportunidad para atacar al pequeño Ciel Phantomhive, cuando fueron interrumpidos por todo el elenco. Un gran escándalo se hizo cuando apareció Grell en la puerta, seguido de Tanaka-san y la prometida de Ciel, también hicieron acto de presencia los internos y su jefe e incluso el doctor forense. Holmes suspiró.

—Unos antibióticos para prevenir cualquier infección y algo de reposo, con eso estará bien—se resignó a decir, dando el veredicto final.

Holmes se retiro de la habitación algo cansado y frustrado, de pronto apareció Grell detrás suyo con una enorme sonrisa burlona. Holmes lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto despectivo.

—Nada en especial, solo quería ver el rostro de Sebastian frustrado—exclamo el enfermero rojo.

—Idiota—dijo Holmes molesto.

La última escena puede resumirse a Holmes andando por los pasillos del hospital con Grell a un lado riendo discretamente, en realidad, a carcajadas. Por otro lado, vemos a un Ciel consentido por su prometida pensando en cierto doctor.

**FIN**

**Proximo episodio**

Ciel será internado de nuevo en el hospital, ¿logrará Holmes cumplir su objetivo de "comerse" al Conde Phantomhive?

No se lo pierda.

**Notas finales: **Me dio miedo al final, no soy buena escribiendo fics _shota_. Sólo cuando los dos tienen la misma edad y a lo mucho se dan un beso, al final siempre termino haciéndolos mayores para que tengan una relación seria. Perdonen si decepcionó.


End file.
